Rayquaza's Haven
by vanilice
Summary: Please. You must review. The Rayquaza's POV. Battle with Parukia and Diaruga.


**Rayquaza's Haven**

**A.N./ **Just got inspired to do this... Dunno why... (LEVIDRACHE is MINE!) This is a Rayquaza's POV. See my profile for details about the new pokemon here.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.. Why can't it be mine?

* * *

I fight for the earth. 

I fight for its safety.

I once saved the earth from being destroyed by the two gods of drought and flood. Yes, It's Groudon and Kyogre. After that, I put them to sleep and they turned to stone. I hid the blue and red orbs to soe secret base but unluckily, those pesky Magma and Aqua clans revived them. They fought. If either of them would win, the world would be in total chaos.

Kyogre the flood god, wanted to flood the world, to make it purely of oceans. Groudon, the drought god, wanted only barren lands, earth made of fire and grounds. Luckily, a trainer woke me up from my slumber. I returned them in their stone state after a battle with them.

But that's not the only trouble. Other pokemons tried to invade us. For example was the Deoxys. With its different forms, it nearly destroyed us. With Mew and Lucario, we successfully drove them out.

Mewtwo was a problem, too. It was man-made so I knew nothing of it. Luckily, some trainer caught it.

Some nights now, I stare at the stars in the sky. When will the earth retain its peace?

Diaruga and Parukia. The Time and Space Ruling Pokemon. With them now invading the earth, what can we do to fight them? Can we be fast or clever enough ro defeat Diaruga? With his Time Roar, a normal pokemon may be knocked out. Can we be tough and brave enough to take Parukia on? A normal pokemon couldn't withdstand his Space Break.

We all had to do something. We, Mew and I, both called on the 5 legendary -no- 7 legendary birds and the 3 legendary dogs. We called the spirit of Ilex Forest, Celebi, and the wishmaker. We must survive this (hopefully) last stand. The representators of human history, the Regis, joined us too. That really was a sight for trainers. Almost all legendaries in one place... fighting for the earth.

Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Celebi, Jirachi, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Mew and Me.

---

Parukia came down to earth. He made and destroyed. No physical attack can reach him.It WAS the space ruler after all. Articuno used Blizzard and the weather became colder. Moltres and Ho-oh concentrated their Fire Blasts together and used it to the enemy. It looked hurt (but just a bit). As the weather worsened, Zapdos used his Thunder. Lightning crackled as thunderbolts zoomed to Parukia.

Parukia roared. All space became still. I can't move. It came after me. Nearer and nearer it came. It stopped suddenly as if something attacked him.

'_Don't come nearer.._' the Latias said to Parukia. Together with Latios, they made a powerful psychic field that hit Parukia. Parukia, seemingly wounded, lunged at me. A Fire Blast hit Parukia. Parukia disappeared.

"Now why did you start the war without us?" Groudon and Kyogre said. It seems that if earth needs their help, they're there to kick villain butts. Together and without a clue that they fought each other often.

---

Time seemed to slow. No wait.. It did slow down. Out came Diaruga, out of nowhere. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou attacked together. Before they could attack, Diaruga used Time Roar. Unfortunately for him, the dogs were fast and attacked him before he could do so.

Time stopped. But we can still think as fast, as if our brains didn't stop at all. As Diaruga came near me, Jirachi and Mew destroyed the Time power of Diaruga. Another series of Thunder, Fire Blast, and Blizzard came now from the legendary dogs. The Regi's now nearly knocked Diaruga cold by their Superpowers and Ancientpowers. Just like Lakitus, he dissapeared.

The clouds darkened and the sky tore apart, revealing a portal.

'It seems Diaruga and Lakitus are fighting. And with the magnitude of their battle, the dimension walls are tearing apart,' Mew explained. 'Let's put them to sleep. Because if we don't -'

"What'll happen?" I asked.

'We're going to be sucked into abyss...' Mew sadly said. 'All of us.'

---

We went into the dimension portal and saw the two fighting. Lugia used Aeroblast to both of them. They looked stunned at the moment it hit them. With Extreme Speed, I knocked them both down. Kyogre used Hydro Blast.

'Celebi, lend me your powers.' Jirachi said.

'I won't only do that...' Light came from him to us. We felt stronger.

'Mew, let's encase this two into abyss,' Jirachi said.

'No.'

Everybody stared at Mew, confused.

"We lose..." I said. I got what Mew said. If we kill them, we make space and time free to do it's own will. Time can reverse whenever it wants. Space won't exist if it doesn't want to. But if we don't kill them, they'll continue rampaging. Either way, we lose.

Everybody became silent as they looked at the two pokemon who were still dazed.

'No... not yet.' Mew smiled. Everybody looked at Mew again, this time with hope in their eyes. 'You see, I made all pokemon except us legendaries. My brother, Naw, made you all. He was stronger than me. But still, someone made us first. It also made Parukia and Diaruga.'

"I guess it's shaped like us birds," Lugia said.

"No, it must be a canine!" Entei snapped.

"No, it's shaped like us," Registeel said.

"A fairy-like pokemon?" Celebi asked.

'None of you are correct.' Mew said. She looked at me. 'Nobody really knows but I once saw it... shaped like a dragon'

---

Parukia and Diaruga attacked us. Mew, Celebi, Latias, Latios, and Jirachi made a barrier that stopped the effects. Mew touched me. I was glowing, shining brighter and brighter.

---

'Are you willing to give your immortal life for peace on earth?' a voice said. I was suddenly in a dark place. They were all gone. Something glistened far away.

'I am,' I said.

---

I dropped down as if dead. But I'm not. I'm just not connected with my body anymore. I'm a spirit. My body rose and shone brightly, blinding Lakitus and Diaruga.

"Diaruga and Lakitus, behave!" my body said. Their eyes, previously red, turned black then blue then white to a normal eye. "Dont' worry...Levidrache, my brother, will no longer bother anything anymore."

And with that, my body exploded with another blinding light.

We were back to earth with no trace that a battle had begun and ended.

They cannot see me anymore. I'm not a ghost. I'm a spirit.

Groudon and Kyogre returned to their sleep with sorrow in their eyes. They thought noone would stop their battling anymore.

The legendary birds returned to their own nests, flying ever so weakly.

The legendary dogs ran, but they can't as as fast as they were.

The Regi's returned to their own state. With tears.

Celebi returned to the forest, ever so silent. The woods cried and the wind wailed for me.

"Can you feel him, Jirachi?" Mew asked.

"Yes... He's going to be reborn again sometime somewhere." Jirachi said hopefully.

With sorrow, I went up. To another portal, but this time, of happiness. Something like heaven. With Him. But as if he knew what I wanted, he brought me back to my haven as a baby Rayquaza. The haven where I usually lay down and look at the stars.

Until now, I'm here, totally grown up. Waiting for disasters to happen. Waiting for pokemon to understand that I'm alive again. Waiting. Just waiting.

* * *

Author's Notes: So how was it? Please review! 


End file.
